Undestined Friendship
by Boyzilla
Summary: In the world of Equis, The Darkness now streches half across the globe. The many races of the planet now fight a losing battle, in desperation they summon a group of humans from other dimensions. Join Son Gohan, Naruto Uzumaki, Avatar Korra, and Jaina Draconis as they journey to save the world of Equis. Only a slight problem, the summoning decreased them to pre-teens! Multi-Xover
1. Chpt 1: Four Energies of Four Children

Hello to all you new readers! Along with my old followers! Let's get straight to the point of this hella of a story!

Undestined Friendship is a Multi-Crossover between Dragon Ball Z, Avatar:Legend of Korra, Naruto, Divinity 2: Dragon Knight Saga, and with some elements of MLP:FIM (I had this on fimfiction cause a lot of my viewers were on there and I wanted them to enjoy this story as much as all of you.)

The story is in the world of Equis, WHICH IS NOT RULED BY PONIES MWAHAHAH!, There are multiple races and where our heroes start off is not Equestria!

Now Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and ugh.. Dragon Ball GT, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Avatar Last Airbender, Avatar Legend of Korra, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or Divinity, Divine Divinity, Divinity 2: Dragon Knight Saga, and Divinity: Dragon Commander. Phew, tongue twister.

* * *

**Undestined Friendship**

Chapter 1: Four Children of Four Energies

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna couldn't believe they never saw it before, how could they not? Under their noses arose a darkness that even they, raisers of the sun and moon, could not have anticipated. The darkness had gathered strength from the shadows, it had planned, and executed those plans. The enemy successfully managed to spread the Elements of Harmony around the globe, then somehow their bearers: Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash disappeared off the face of the planet.

Without the Elements of Harmony, hope of defeating the darkness decreased drastically. Nations around the world gathered together to combat it, but they proved too late as the enemy already had half of Equis under its whim. Slowly but surely, the endless armies of the darkness will destroy kingdom after kingdom, races will fall under it's shadowy form.

Desperately, other nations attempted to research new forms of weaponry to guard themselves, technomages became reality, combining their limited technology with magical prowess. But the ages of stagnation worked against them, no progress had been made in a thousand years.

The forces of Equestria stretched their armies across the borders, some reinforcing the nearby kingdom of the Dragons whose nation was now halfway under darkness control. Even the dragons, with all their might and power, slowly were falling.

At this time, Celestia wished one race still remained, Humanity. Humanity, also known as the forefathers, could defeat this darkness. They created the Elements of Harmony, they discovered magic, they had technology surpassing all others. But in all their glory in their golden age, they mysteriously vanished. Some theorized they went extinct, others believed they simply went into hibernation to awaken once again when the world needed them. Celestia knew what happened through, the humans of Equis curiosity caused them to discover other dimensions, with this discovery, they moved away from Equis to colonize worlds where they could be alone.

If there was any hope for Planet Equis now, it was with Humanity, the heroes of the Golden Age. Humanity always had heroes, for they also had their villains. Princess Celestia needed heroes, and heroes she and her sister, Princess Luna, will conjure from a portal.

Princess Celestia stood upon a ancient Alicorn-Human circle, a place where Alicorns and Humans of old practiced powerful magic.

"Sister, you sure this will work?"

Celestia looked at Princess Luna, the worry in her eyes. Smiling to ease her sister's thoughts, Celestia replied...

"I'm sure, once we summon Human heroes, they will find the Elements of Harmony and defeat the darkness."

"But sister, what if the Humans decline?" Luna questioned.

Celestia paused, thought briefly about this but replied. "They won't, they will aid us."

Luna circled the runic writings. "Alright sister I am ready to proceed." She stopped on a full moon drawing.

Celestia looked up to the sky, the spell required a certain astrological event which only happens rarely, in order to continue.

The two Princesses must create a Solar Eclipse.

The raiser of the sun stood on her solar drawing. The two sisters closed their eyes, their horns lighting with solar and lunar magic, colors of gold and dark purple resonating in magical auras. The moon and sun closed in together in the close, before the sky shifted to a orange hue, the sun black, a Solar Eclipse stood in the sky.

In the ruins where the princesses lay, the runic magical writings glowed with colors of all sorts, blinding lights shone throughout the broken stone. Four pillars shone the brightest, each colored a bright sky blue. Slowly a small circle, portals, of energy opened up. The two princesses concentration increased, desperate to complete the spell and summon their four human heroes.

Then, a dark figure stood, human-like in appearance he looked liked a shadow come to life, dressed in cloak with a hood.

"You shall not summon other humans, this world is mine!" He stretched his hands, black energy engulfed the pillars before they crumbled. The blue portals shifted and twisted against the strain of a foreign energy.

"No! You shall not win Darkness!" Princess Luna used all her might and magic, and blasted the figure. But the figure moved out of the way, and revealed a shredded blade in it's right hand. He charged at the Princess, shooting a blast at the concentrating Celestia and swinging his blade at the Lunar Princess.

Celestia's spell stopped, the magical residue blew apart the ruins in massive explosions that shook the forest. In the sky, if anypony would have seen, four small portals joining together and then streaking across the sky to a distant land fighting against the armies of Darkness.

Destiny had been altered for Equis.

* * *

Seventeen year old Korra, the Avatar, side stepped a disc of earth. She had just joined a group of pro-benders called the Fire Ferrets and was fighting the other team. She then bended a gush of water at a enemy pro-bender, but the enemy reflected it with his own bending of fire, producing steam.

The steam had pushed the pro-bending to the third line, with determination Korra, and her fellows pressed on their assault with Fire, Earth, and Water bending techniques. Slowly but surely the Fire Ferrets pushed them back, when suddenly one the pro-bender had enough.

"Screw the rules! The Avatar is going down!"

In confusion the Fire Ferrets stopped bending for a brief second. The foe fire bender blasted at them lethally, especially at Korra herself. Korra stepped out of the way, but the fire bender than ran closer with flame, in surprise Korra took a few steps back with water at the ready, she blasted at the bender but he used his fire bending to propel himself into the air. And then blast down with anger.

Her team rushed to her aid, and started attacking the fire bender, who then started to use electricity against the Avatar.

The electricity blasted Korra off the edge.

While falling a blue portal opened behind her and she fell in.

"What!" She yelled before the portal closed.

* * *

Nineteen year old Jaina Draconis, Dragon Knight of the Battle Tower, reverted back into her human form from her Dragon one. She landed on the cliff side, and brought out her weapons, a duel wielder of the Blades of Fjords. She charged at the Black Ring foes with a battle cry.

"Magic Missiles!" She yelled, six white balls of energy erupted from her palm and homed in on the enemies, blasting them backward.

"Charge Attack!" The effect was instantaneous as her speed tripled and she charged forward with great dexterity, bashing her weapons onto the Black Ring Lieutenant, then spun "Whirlwind!" She yelled, gust of slicing wind came off her blades as she spun three sixty degrees.

The enemies were knocked onto the ground with heavy wounds. Quickly gathering herself and went over to two Black Ring soldiers and stabbed her blades into their hearts, killing them. She brought them out and saw the others getting up.

"Fireball!" She said, blasting a ball of fire at another incinerating him.

She then parried the Black Ring captain that had gotten up and attacked her, the captain slashed at her side, but she blocked it with her blade and attacked with the other which collided with his shield.

"Tell Damian I said hello!" She said to him, then magic coursed through her muscles and veins.

"Final Assault!" Jaina Draconis yelled once more, her blades struck continuously in a matter of five seconds she dealt fifty blows to his torso, which he fell on his back and died.

Satisfied that another group of Black Ring soldiers lay dead, she then jumped off the cliff to change into her dragon form.

But instead of the sky, she collided with a blue portal, she was a bit shocked but she had seen many portals, Jaina wondered where this one would take her.

Jaina disappeared from the face of her world, literally.

* * *

"SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!" A blond teenager of sixteen years gathered his Chakra energy within him, he had preformed hand-signs which directed his Chakra and pulled forth the technique.

With four clones of himself, Naruto Uzumaki gave chopsticks to each clone.

"Alright, first one to beat the score wins!" He yelled.

Each clone of Naruto, and the original, looked on in determination, the battle before them about to rage in what would take hours in only a few minutes, tensions all around they watched carefully as a powerful item was placed before each Naruto.

"On your mark... "

Chopsticks at the ready, eyes glaring at the item with sheer willpower.

"Get set... "

The item steam rose into the air, each individual ingredient taunting Naruto with all it's glory and power. Teeth grinded, as the clones continued to stare at their enemy.

"Go!"

The clones and Naruto tore at their enemy, attacking it with all their speed they could possibly conjure with their arms, chopsticks flew wildly, slurping sounds filled the stand they sat upon, in the distant the sound of a timer clicked down, tick tock tick tock.

Then the alarm rang, the item and copies of it stood forty two bowls high.

"Ahh... That was the best ramen contest ever!" Naruto said joyfully, ramen now eaten and in his stomach. He got up and looked at the man and daughter who made the food.

"Thanks old man! That was the bomb!"

"No problem Naruto, anything for my favorite customer and the hero of Konoha!" The ramen stall owner, Teuchi said.

Suddenly, as Naruto jumped to get to the rooftops and make his way to the Hokage Tower, a blue portal opened up in front of him.

"Whoa Wha!" Naruto yelled in complete surprise as he disappeared into the portal and the portal disappeared, not a trace to be seen.

* * *

Yet again sixteen year old, Son Gohan, blocked a punch from his sensei Piccolo. He secretly trained with Piccolo behind Chi Chi's back. Gohan didn't like training behind his mother's back, but he had a job to protect the Earth from evil foes ever since Goku died sacrificing himself to save the earth from the self-destructing Cell. Unknown to Gohan, in a few weeks Chi Chi would send him to High School.

Unknown to Chi Chi, Gohan is about to go on a huge adventure.

Son Gohan, deflected another Ki blast before shooting his own toward the Namekian. Which exploded producing smoke, giving Gohan cover to charge in and punch Piccolo across the face, sending him flying toward the ground.

The Namekian stopped in mid-air, then looked at Gohan questioningly.

"Gohan your losing your fighting instincts, you should train more."

"Sorry Piccolo, I've been busy." Gohan replied.

Piccolo floated back up face to face with the hybrid. "Your mother?"

"Yeah, mom won't let me do anything revolving dad, except fish. She's been busy with Goten as well." Gohan said.

Piccolo nodded, he knew that woman's mind is difficult to change. He reached into his back waist and pulled out the bag of Senzu beans, threw one into his mouth before handing the bag to Gohan.

Gohan gave a confused look, Piccolo then said. "Look kid, I've got a feeling something is going to happen to you. Usually these feelings are right, so take the bag. Your need them."

Like a magic word, a blue portal erupted beside them, instantly thousands, if not millions of energy signatures could be felt within, they felt the feel of evil within and the decreasing number of energy signatures every minute they stood there.

"Someone calls to you Gohan, I'll look over the Earth while you are away." Piccolo said, crossing his arms.

"But Piccolo!"

Piccolo raised his hand. "Gohan, kid, you need a adventure. Sitting around all day studying in these peaceful time has decreased your power level dramatically. Perhaps this little vacation for you will lead to some good."

Suddenly Piccolo raised his Ki dramatically, and in his hand formed a long sword with a green handle, the blade was tinted cyan. "Here kid, I used a lot of my Ki to make this for you. I think having a blade like old times should give you a new hobby. Plus, it's got a nice picture." He said smirking.

Gohan turned the blade sheath to see the Demon symbol, causing him to smile. He attached it around his back before heading into the portal.

"Thanks Piccolo." He said.

"Anytime." Piccolo replied as Gohan vanished into the portal and it disappeared.

* * *

Gohan opened his eyes to see tall trees protruding over him, slowly getting up he noticed his body reacting much slower than usual. He stood up, too see the ground closer than other days, he looked at his hands to see them much smaller. Curiosity and confusion flowed through his mind, he went over to a lake too see himself.

"Oh... Well... That's unexpected." He looked at the reflection to see the child version of himself, around eleven years, looking back at him. His eyes then soared over to a fuzzy brown object wiggling back and forth beside his image.

"My tail? It grew back?" The half saiyan glanced to his backside to confirm that his tail had sprouted back, and confirmed it was. Gohan faced forward and looked at his hand, clenching it a few times to see if it responded, he brought some Ki forth and a Ki ball formed, albeit much weaker.

Gohan checked his clothing, his purple Gi given to him by Piccolo remained intact, the clothing seemed to have shrunken to his new height over the crossing into the new world. Thankfully a tail hole was made when his tail grew back, he wrapped his tail around his waist like a belt to not draw attention.

Gohan went into his thoughts. 'Okay, I'm de-aged to eleven thankfully my clothes seemed to have shrunk too, and my sword as well. My power has decreased to around Nappa's, which is pretty weak. My tail has regrown and I'm in a unidentified forest with... Are those kids?'

Gohan started at three other figures dressed in various garments. A white skinned boy with blond spiky hair and three whisker cheek birthmarks on each side which gave him a fox-like face. He wore a headband with a leaf symbol engraved in the metal, a sort of orange jumpsuit with black coloring on the top, and a middle black stripe that went downward. On his right leg there was a sort of white cloth tied around it, and a brownish pouch attached to his waist. He looked about the same age as himself.

Another kid was a light brown skinned girl, with sky blue clothing shirt and dark blue pants with a brown animal pelt skirt with white fur lining. She had a brown hair and a pony tail with also two side ones that went down each face. She had a blue cloth tied in front of her waist and a set of royal blue armbands, with another armband on her right arm colored light blue. She also had brown fur boots. Gohan found her somewhat cute, where that come from? She was also his age.

The last kid was a mystery, she appeared to be a tanned color light red skinned girl. She was decked in dark greyish unknown metal armor. No helmet through, which revealed her face. She had red hair cut short and a small dragon tattoo on her forehead. The armor had black leather in her stomach region, and runic markings engraved in the metal. Two swords lie in sheath tied to her back, the armor is smooth and sleek, and fitted her childish body perfectly. Kinda weird how she is also the same age!

Gohan came to the conclusion, he wasn't the only one that went into a portal. That means these three are here to help this world as well. He wondered how strong they are as their energies seemed different than his own.

Gohan decided to set up a quick fire, he picked up some surrounding twigs and sticks of the immediate area and a few rocks lined upon the lake shore. He made a fire place in the mist of the three kids and himself then shot a small blue Ki beam which ignited the wood. Seeing the others not yet awakened, Gohan went fishing in the lake.

A couple minutes later...

The fire roared as it roasted a few fish. Son Gohan discovered the fish don't grow to big sizes here, so he'll have to down his saiyan appetite to a more human level. Not necessary a good thing, but with his current power level he'll manage fine.

"Ugh..." The blonde kid groaned as he began to awaken.

"Take it easy, that portal took a lot out of us." 'Literally' Gohan mentally added.

The blond kid's ocean blue eyes looked up to see Gohan, he looked at the fire and saw fish cooked. Then looked at the other two unconscious girls on the grass. Turning his head back to Gohan he said. "You got sucked into that por- Why is my voice higher!?"

Gohan pointed at the lake. "Take a look at yourself, we've changed."

The kyuubi jinchuriki stepped toward the lake and seemed to take a look at himself for a few seconds, then suddenly erupted in a loud voice. "What the hell! I'm a snot nose brat again! Damn it Kami-sama is this some sort of sick joke!"

Gohan raised a eyebrow at the language the blonde continued to scream. Before calming down enough to face Gohan.

"So, what's your name?" He said making a fox-like grin.

Gohan countered with the infamous Son grin. "Son Gohan, yours?"

"Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki -ttebayo!" The ninja yelled pumping a fist in the air.

"Will you please shut up!" A feminine voice cried out.

Gohan and Naruto turned to face the direction of the voice to find the red haired girl sitting upward, her eyes glowing with silver colored mist of energy.

"Holy Kami above miss your eyes are burning!"

The girl in rune engraved armor jumped to her feet and yelled back at the Uzumaki. "My eyes aren't burning you idiot!"

Gohan suddenly found Naruto hiding behind him from the girl's wrath. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it silver eyed lady!"

"Names Jaina Draconis, Dragon Knight of the Battle Tower. Now tell me, which one of you conjured the portal and reduced my age!?"

"It wasn't me! I swear!" The blond jinchuriki immediately said.

She glared at Gohan, who seemed apprehensive at her look. "It wasn't any of us, we were all reduced in age, so we are all victims of the same incident."

Jaina pulled herself into her thoughts. 'Seems reasonable. So I doubt any of them work for the Black Ring, plus they aren't dressed like them or have any of the ugly face paint.'

"Alright, fine." She looked at the cooked fish by the fire, took one, sitting down to eat.

The girl with pony and pig tails besides Gohan began to stir.

'W-where am I?' She thought as she got upward and looked around, spotting instantly Gohan besides her. "Oh, who are you?" She instantly asked to found out who this guy was.

"Gohan, Son Gohan!" The half saiyan said, grinning cutely in the girl's perspective. "And what's your name?"

"Korra, Avatar Korra." The now identified Korra said proudly.

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto greeted the Avatar, rushing to their side.

"Jaina Draconis." Jaina said lowly.

"Why is everything bigger?" Korra asked Gohan.

Gohan replied to her, "Oh well you see, when we all went into the portal, a side effect affected our age. Possibly our abilities as well."

"What!?" Korra, Naruto, and surprisingly Jaina yelled.

Naruto and Jaina paused, checking their Chakra/Magic for any changes, both found their energy levels smaller, mostly Jaina, Naruto still had huge amounts of Chakra. Naruto went over to a tree and tried to climb it with sticking Chakra to his heels, only to fall off.

"Dang it! I have to do Chakra control exercises all over again!" Naruto loudly complained.

"It seems we have to do a lot of things, our bodies need to retrain to peak performance. Our skills need to either refined or learned once again." Jaina commented the situation.

Korra looked on in confusion, she felt fine, her skills were the same, at least to her knowledge. Quickly, she shot a burst of fire up into the air. "Nothing seems wrong with me, expect being eleven again, which sucks."

"Whoa, how did you do that jutsu with no hand signs?" Naruto said in amazement. "Plus! It looks like it didn't cost any Chakra at all!"

"What's Chakra, and what's jutsu?" Korra questioned Gohan, who was beside her.

"I don't know, I'm guessing it's another name for Ki. But that doesn't explain hand signs." Gohan said.

Korra was even more confused, Ki? Chakra? What's next magic?

"It seems we all use different energies, my magic levels have drastically decreased and my skills as well."

That made more sense.

"Oh, guess that's why. Well, Chakra, the energy I use. Is a combination of physical and spiritual energy that can be used for justus and increase our strength." Naruto explained.

"Ki energy is the life force, which I guess is physical energy, that can be used to do techniques and also increase strength." Gohan explained his.

"Magic is the mental, or spiritual energy, that can used to do spells." Jaina simple informed.

"Hmm, Bending is using a natural element to preform skills, which the chi in our bodies guide. I can use all four elements, Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water with practice. I can't use wind right now through... But I'll learn it!" Korra said with confidence.

"What about lightning?" Naruto asked.

"Well, fire benders can do lightning." Korra said, remembering that fire bender that attacked her earlier.

Silence then came...

And continued...

And continued some more...

"Fine! I'll introduce myself! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, kicking people's asses, my friends, and ramen! I dislike the waiting time for ramen, people who can't see a scroll from the kunai, and emos! My hobbies is eating ramen, training, and doing pranks. My dream is to become Hokage, the leader of my village and protect all my precious peoples! Dattebayo!" Naruto introduced himself.

Gohan decided to go next. "That's cool Naruto! My name is Son Gohan, I like training, studying, and playing with my little brother! I dislike cruel evil people and people getting hurt. My hobbies are training, fishing, and reading. My dream is to become a great scholar and martial artist."

Naruto clapped in approval, despite disliking the scholar part. Korra decided to go next, following Gohan and Naruto's examples.

"My name is Korra, I'm the Avatar. I like training, pro-bending, and beating the bad guys. I dislike obeying the rules, and meditation. My hobbies are training and hopefully pro-bending. My dream is to become to greatest female Avatar ever!"

"What is a Avatar?" Gohan asked.

Korra looked at Gohan with a grin on her face. "The Avatar is the person that can control all the elements! They can go into 'The Avatar State' to become one of the strongest benders ever. Their duty is to protect the world's balance between the physical... And spiritual... realms." Korra explained, saying spiritual grumbling.

"Sounds awesome!" Naruto said.

"That's great, I'm happy for you!" Gohan said.

"Really? Thanks." Korra replied to Gohan's saying.

Everyone then turned to Jaina, who rolled her eyes.

"Fine... My name is Jaina Draconis, I like dragons and swordplay, dislike... A guy... And goblins. My hobbies are... defeating evil men and ruling the Battle Tower. My dream is to become to best Dragon Knight of the current age."

'Even through I'm the last one... ' She thought.

'At least she's not another Sasuke.' Naruto thought.

'Her world must be in a midst of something evil.' Gohan thought.

'Dragon Knight? Sounds cool.' Korra thought.

It was then they noticed the sky had stars in them. The fire was burnt out, and the fish all eaten.

"We'll rest here and figure out what to do tomorrow. Um, who's got first watch?" Gohan questioned.

"I'll watch." Jaina replied, grabbing a smooth stone.

The group gathered more sticks and twigs before Korra started the fire back up. They then drifted to sleep while Jaina Draconis watched the ever silent forest around them.

Unknown to all of them, of what tomorrow will bring.


	2. Chpt 2: Fairies of the Forest

Chapter 2: Fairies of the Forest

The sun had risen, it was the dawning morning and the Avatar, Korra had taken the last watch. Korra did not like waking up so early, but with being in a unfamiliar place, she could not argue with the logic of Gohan's idea. Since the sun was rising, Korra decided to awaken the other kids... She still did not like the fact she's a kid again.

The Avatar decided to awaken Gohan first, since she felt he would be the best to awaken. Korra rose from the fallen log, the fire place had gone out a hour back or two, and made her way toward Gohan's sleeping form.

She shook him gently. "Hey, Gohan, wake up." Suddenly, Korra felt a furry object wrap around her right heel.

Looking down she saw a fuzzy tail wrapped around her foot, in shock Korra screamed briefly.

Instantly, the scream awoke Gohan, Naruto, and Jaina who all immediately stood up in their different fighting positions ready for combat. Only too see Korra on her bottom looking at Gohan's currently raised tail.

"Y-You have a tail!" She said, causing Gohan to start to worry that she'll get scared.

Until Naruto said something. "Gohan, that's cool! That part of a kekkei genkai you have or something? What's it do for you besides being your tail?"

"Kekkei genkai?" Jaina questioned.

"Yeah, kekkei genkai! Bloodline limit, it's something that gives you a ability that's passed down genetically." Naruto explained.

Gohan took this explanation as a great excuse to cover up his tail. "Yes, it's part of my kekkei genkai, um, it helps me conserve and control energy a lot better than other people!" 'Technically true, along with allowing me to transform into a Oozaru.' Gohan mentally added as he explained.

"Well now that I look at it, it doesn't seem weird... Kinda cute." Korra commented as she touched the tail.

A shiver of pleasure ran up Gohan's body as Korra stroked the fur of his saiyan tail. "Can you not do that... Makes me feel kinda strange."

Korra stopped. "Sorry just never saw anything like it."

"So Gohan, what's it called, your kekkei genkai?" Naruto questioned, wanting to know the name.

"The... Oozaru limit?" Gohan replied, half truthing it. He wrapped his tail around his waist, remembering how both Vegeta and Nappa had them like that during the time when they attacked the Earth.

*Rustle Rustle*

A bush rustled back and forth, the four heroes got into their own stances. Gohan went into his turtle hermit school fighting stance, Naruto went into his Academy stance while Korra took on a water bending form. Jaina had her hands on her blade's hilts, ready to draw them.

Out of the bush, came a very tiny magical sparkling fairy.

Yes, a fairy.

Nearly everyone, except Jaina, was dumbstruck of the miniature human with wings. The female fairy flew over to Naruto's face, her little skin was pale white with shiny white long hair, small bug like wings whipping around continuously to hold her in the air. She flew around Naruto's head two times before stopping in front of his nose.

"Hello Mr. Fox!" She said childishly.

"Um... Hello... Fairy." Naruto said, still shocked by the small thing.

The fairy girl giggled and flew to Gohan. "Hiya Mr. Monkey!" She said briefly before heading to Korra.

"Hello Miss Spirit!" She turned around and faced Jaina. "And hello to you Miss Dragon!"

Jaina nodded, knowing Fairies see things differently. "Good morning fairy of the forest." The Dragon Knight knew to be nice to the little things, despite all fairies being childish, they only seek to help. Jaina eased up and stood calmly, the others also stood in calm stances.

Then the fairy's face turned to horror, and she went up to the Avatar's face.

"Miss Spirit you got to help us! The Dark one's monsters are attacking our home!"

Korra raised her hands to halt the energetic fairy. "Wait, please tell me what happened first." She said. Korra wanted to help, it was her duty, and what she had been training for her whole life, but she wanted to know what's going on first.

The fairy took in her deepest breath she could manage, before spilling the beans in a barrage of quickly said words.

"Couple weeks ago the Dark one got into our land. Our small nation called for our allies, the ponies, griffons, dragons, and satyrs to help us. Since we are so small, we can't really fight well except with magic. But we fairies don't use combat magic, we only heal everything and take care of the forests! But then Darkness came and started cutting down our forests and turning the nice creatures to evil shadow monsters! Now my home is being attacks and we can't fight without our allies' troops!" She teared up a bit. "My mom and dad are going to die! Waaaaah!" The young fairy started crying as she was now sitting on Korra's outstretched hand.

"Hey don't cry, I'll save your home." Korra said confidently.

"R-really?" The fairy sniffed.

"Yeah, we will help you out! Those dark ones won't know what hit 'em! Believe it!" Naruto yelled, giving a thumbs up.

"Naruto is right, we'll save your village! I doubt they can handle all of us!" Gohan said, eager to help.

Jaina just looked at them, but nodded saying, "It'll be a good training experience while we're at it." In the meantime she thought. 'Is the Dark One one of Damian's allies? If that's the case, he's made an enemy out of me!'

"Now tell us, where your home-" Korra was interrupted as the fairy jumped in the air, her wings flying.

"This way! This way! Follow me!"

* * *

"Run away!"

"There is too many!"

"The Darkness is going to destroy us all!"

Fairies all around scrambled for shelter, but the trees around them proved fruitless against the axes of the shadowy figures. A pack of shadow wolves chased after a family of ten fairies into a corner. The lead male fairy flew tall and defensive against the wolves, but for all his bravery, he knew it was for naught.

One of the wolves got closer to the cornered fairies, that was until a blond ninja popped out of nowhere, running toward the wolves.

"Leaf Village Secret Finger Justu!" Suddenly a small kunai stabbed the wolf's behind. "A Thousand Years of Death!" And propelled the shadow wolf into the air, a tag attached to the kunai lit up, and exploded.

*Boom!*

Suddenly rocks erupted from the ground, and slammed the two other wolves into the nearby trees, knocking them out.

"Oh yeah! That's right! The Avatar is here!" Korra yelled.

"Who are you?" The fairies asked the blond kid who did the effective technique before.

Naruto grinned. "I'm glad you asked!" Suddenly some sort of music played, and in the heavens a old man stood proudly.

"I'm the apprentice of the great toad sage Jiraiya! Master of the Sage Art of Senjustu, and Shadow Clone user of hundreds! I'm the future Hokage of the Village hidden in the leaves, and ramen extraordinaire! I'm Naruto Uzumaki here to save the day!"

Naruto striked a heroic pose in front of them.

"Idiot." Korra whispered as she saw the pose.

Naruto grinned, scratching the back of his head with his hand. The two heroes looked back into the fairy village to see Gohan laying down the law upon some of the shadow creatures.

Son Gohan, brought his left foot upward smashing it into the jaw of a large bear-reptile... Thing. He then shot his right hand out, firing a Ki blast. Knocking the bear-reptile into the depths of the forest out cold. The half saiyan turned one-eighty degrees and shot his left arm into the other bear-reptile's face. The bear flinched back, before it's side caught fire from Korra's fire bending. The bear-reptile screeched in pain before falling dead.

"Nice one Korra!" Gohan praised her skill.

"Thanks Gohan! Behind you!" She yelled.

Gohan used his tail to grasp the arm of whatever assailant that was attacking him, and flung him into the ground beside him. It looked like some sort of goat man with a dark clock of energy surrounding it and pure black eyes staring at Gohan.

"You won't win, the Dark One will consume this world!" It spat at Gohan.

Gohan's face turned from his calm personality into one of seriousness. The half saiyan grasped the front armor collar around the satyr's neck.

Gohan then said lowly. "I know his kind, I've defeated his kind before and I'll do it again! The Dark One's days are numbered!" A Ki blast formed into Gohan's right hand, and then blasted the corrupted satyr into oblivion.

Avatar Korra flinched at the brutality the saiyan warrior showed. "Gohan, that was... Brutal of you."

Gohan faced the now eleven year old girl. "Types like him don't listen to reason, I've lost my father and a friend trying to convince them. I won't lose anyone else again." He then turned from serious to calm emotion. "Sorry if I frightened you."

"It's alright, we still got a village to save don't we!" Korra said.

Gohan nodded, bringing his sword out of his sheath. "Let's see how Piccolo's blade works here."

Leaping with a burst of Ki energy, Gohan charged forward with the sword grasped with two hands. Three of those shadowed satyrs came up at him, both only dressed in weak leather and daggers at their disposal. Which did not do much in the face of Piccolo's blade, Gohan slashed down upon them, reducing them to bits of dark energy which evaporated.

Meanwhile a couple yards away from Gohan and Korra. The Dragon Knight Jaina Draconis, stood before three shadowed satyrs that surrounded her on all sides. Her duel Sword of the Fjords held in each hand, she could feel the magical energies coursing through her veins, and her draconic nature eager for blood.

A satyr to her right came at her, she steps backward raising her left sword to her torso, and her right sword down back mid waist. The dagger of the satyr parried against her left blade, she took a step forward, lifting her right foot and kicked the satyr back. She then spun, bringing her right blade across with her arm, slashing across the satyr's abdomen.

Suddenly, two other enemies let loose their battle cries and charged within the Dragon Knight's striking range. Jaina grinned as she felt her magic strengthen her body to let loose a signature technique.

She spun in a fast motion, her blades reaching outward to strike all those around her.

"Whirlwind!"

The spell knocked them back, some cuts across their bodies. But Jaina frowned at her spell's effectiveness.

"That should have killed you all, it seems I'll have to retrain my spells."

Naruto appeared behind her. "Need any help to beat these shadows?" He said.

Jaina shook her head. "No, but make yourself useful and deal with the last group over there." She finished, pointing toward the direction where a group of satyrs and a wolf stood chopping down the fairy tree homes.

The jinchuriki gave her a thumbs up before running off in the said direction.

She held her swords, then ducked at the two satyrs attempted to stab her with their daggers. Jaina flipped her hand's grips over the her swords' hilts and then thrust both blades in the hearts of the last two satyrs of the group she was dealing with.

'Good thing I've trained at such a early age, so I still have muscle memory of swordsmanship.' She thought as the two satyrs evaporated into dark energy that dissipated in the air. Jaina then resheathed her sword and walked back to where her two new acquaintances, Gohan and Korra, where located.

At the last group, Naruto Uzumaki the hero of Kohona, stood face to face with the shadowed being.

"Hey you! Leave those fairies alone and pick on someone your own size ya Nara shadow rip-offs!" Naruto yelled at them, forming his signature hand seals. Chakra flowed through him in large quantity as he released his technique.

"Shadow Clone Justu!" *POOF* Suddenly, smoke rose out of nowhere and out came twenty five copies of the blond ninja.

The satyrs were in shock that their opponent multiplied, one even said. "Oh crap."

Within a minute, the clones and the original beat down on their small shadowed satyr group, plus a wolf, with punches and kicks of all sorts. When it was over, the last of the dark energy evaporated into the air as Naruto dispelled his clones in puffs of white smoke.

"C-ranked Mission: Save the fairy village, complete!" Naruto shouted before heading back to the rest of his 'mission team'.

* * *

The forest, now quiet and filled with life once again, shown itself with the natural wonders it contained. Within the forest, the wooden tree homes of the fairies had in couple, humans of different worlds.

"We thank you for saving us. Spirit, Fox, Monkey, and Dragon, your group seems to have arrived at just the right time. But may I ask, why are you here?" A male chief fairy, with a robe of majestic beauty said.

"We don't really know, I'm guessing we were summoned to help this world from what we heard of." Gohan said, Piccolo's blade already put back into it's sheath.

"Well, Mr... "

"Gohan, Son Gohan, sir."

"Well, Mr. Son, you can head toward the Fairy capital to aid there. We fairies could really use your aid against the Darkness that tries to take over our land." The fairy chief said.

In Jaina's perspective, the Dragon Knight questioned the so called Darkness. Jaina decided to delve deeper to gain information via dragon mind-reading.

Mind-reading, a gift granted to her when she had become a slayer, if only briefly. The ability allows one to delve into the outer surface thoughts of a person or creature, however it has it's drawbacks. The consequence of using the spell requires the target to be weak-minded or unaware, and if the target proves strong they will know who used the spell.

It's a good thing Jaina can tell most of the time who's mentally strong.

'I hope these beings will be able to help us, but was it wise to not inform them that the journey to the capital is filled with peril?' Jaina mind-read.

Gohan turned to the others and spoke, "Guess we have our new destination then."

Suddenly, Jaina pulled Gohan to the sidelines, where she stared intently at him. "Look here, I usually work alone, and I have a duty of vanquish Damian off the face of my world. But I can see that my quest will have to wait in the wake of being transported here. Now as my temporary ally and 'leader' of this miniscule group, I suggest we stay within the forest for a few days. Reason being our journey to this capital of theirs will possibly be teeming with enemies, we are unprepared to face them in our current levels. So, I recommend you and your... Fellows... Train your skills."

Gohan nodded, her reasoning held all the correct points to stay put for a while. "Your right, we'll stay put and train our abilities to a sufficient level before heading off."

The two walked back to the others of the group, Gohan said to them. "Alright, Jaina and I decided we will head toward the capital after we... Summarize and refine our skills within the forest."

"Okay cool, I'll be able to work on getting back my Chakra control." Naruto approved the decision.

Korra shrugged her arms, "I guess so, maybe some training for my airbending."

With everyone agreeing on the decision, Gohan turned toward the Fairy chieftain. "We're heading for the capital soon, until then we'll train within your woods if you don't mind?"

The chieftain shook his head. "No, we don't mind. You and your friends are allowed to train in your abilities within the forest clearings at the lake you arrived from."

"Thank you." Gohan replied. He turned around and nodded to the rest of the group, who then proceeded to head toward the same lake they all awoke at.

* * *

The forest of fairies, filled with animal life and trees that measured many meters high. Tranquility was sung as the fish swam down the streams and the birds chirped on their roost built on branches. Entering a clearing by the lake they had arrived in this world at, our four preteen heroes trained in whatever skills they thought appropriate

"Anyone wish to spar with me?" Gohan asked, glancing around he saw Jaina sitting on a log reading some sort of tome written in a mysterious language. Naruto created some clones and was currently climbing up trees with only the soles of his feet. While Korra practices through some sort of martial arts form Gohan was unfamiliar with.

The original Naruto heard Gohan's request and replied. "Sure, I'll spar with you Gohan!" He turned briefly to his shadow clones. "Keep working on tree climbing while I spar with Gohan."

"Sure thing boss!" A clone replied.

Naruto ran up to Gohan and stopped a few yards away from him. Gohan spoke to the blonde. "Do you want any rules?"

"No, let's go all out!" The ninja replied.

Gohan slipped into his martial arts stand, his left foot going ahead of the other. Gohan's left arm also went forward while his right positioned itself in front of his abdomen. Each hand consisted of being shaped like a claw, Gohan's knees bent slightly. Naruto took a more offensive stance, his left foot only slightly edged forward then his right, and his hands were clenched to fist yet close to each other to allow himself to form hand seals immediately.

Silent words seemed to whisper into Gohan's mind, the familiar voice of his sensei Piccolo giving him advice.

_"Kid, if you ever find yourself facing an opponent of unknown ability, wait for his concentration to lapse before striking. Watch his eyes to slide out of motion, once they do, strike at that time and your opponent will be unable to react."_

Really, it didn't take long for Naruto's concentration to lapse as he charged forward at Gohan. Naruto shot his right fist towards Gohan's face, but the saiyan hybrid backhanded it and hit Naruto's stomach with his left fist. Gohan made sure to hold back as it was unknown if Naruto could handle his attacks at his current full power.

Naruto gasped for air as he flipped away from Gohan, avoiding a kick aimed for his side. One of his hands clenched his stomach in pain. "Dang! You hit hard like bushy brows and Sakura!"

Gohan grinned at the compliment. "Thanks, but you'll have to do better if we're gonna spar."

"You asked for it Gohan!" Naruto formed his hands into a T-shaped seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

*Poof!*

Gohan's eyes widened he was suddenly surrounded by fifty clones. All yelling their battle cries they charged at Gohan, fists at the ready.

Gohan side stepped, dodging a kick and punch. Gohan then spun flinging two clones that had grasped onto him into the dirt, and flung his left leg at another clone, dispelling it. His senses screamed at him to jump into the air, which he did dodging two clones who had attempted to attack his back. Suddenly out of nowhere, six oddly shaped black knives came flying toward the Z-fighter at high speeds. Quickly, Gohan stretched his arms outward and yelled.

"Ahhhhh!" An invisible force erupted from around the saiyan pushing back the kunais toward the surrounding trees.

"Not as fast as a bullet, but I'm not taking chances. Wait... Where did all those clones go?"

The half saiyan hybrid felt hands grasping onto his ankles and then pulled him down onto the ground level. Gohan looked to see a ladder of multiple Narutos and soon he crashed into the ground.

Naruto and his clones took this chance with Gohan on the ground to attack. They charged in toward the saiyan, four clones kicked him from the ground into the air. All of them yelling...

"U..." Three clones jumped off the previous four, and kicked the Z-fighter higher into the air. Each individual clone continuing the words, "Zu-Ma-Ki!"

Finally, the original and nine other clones, who all were already in the air came down upon the slightly ever dazed Gohan.

"Uzumaki Barrage!" They all yelled as pairs of fist and feet made contact, sending Gohan swirling down and crashing onto the ground. The clones disappeared into puffs of white smoke which dissipated quickly as the Chakra returned to Naruto, who landed on the ground only a few meters away from Gohan, breathing heavily with mild exhaustion.

"Ugh... Wow, that's a nice technique you did there Naruto." Gohan said, bringing himself off the ground wiping some dirt off his face with his hand. The Z-fighter stood up and looked toward the slightly panting jinchuriki.

"Thanks..." Naruto said getting back his breath. "Haven't used that technique in a while."

"It's impressive, but now it's my turn." Gohan replied. The human saiyan hybrid grinned as he went back into his martial arts stance, his tail still wrapped around his waist.

Korra, the Avatar, had stopped practicing her fire bending forms when the spar between Gohan and Naruto begun. During her practice however, she realized that her body would go out of place during the now unfamiliar, yet known mentally fire bending stance. This meant to her that she had to relearn her fire bending forms and start over on air bending completely. But back to present, Korra felt the urge to join into the spar, preferably as Gohan's teammate seeing how he was winning.

Running up to them, Korra yelled out load. "Hey, mind if I join the sparring session!?"

"Sure, I don't mind. Do you Naruto?" Gohan questioned, Naruto shook his head. Gohan continued. "Join Naruto as I could use more of a challenge... Since I appear to have suffered less from the portal incident." Gohan added to give a better reason why Naruto lost, so not to degrade the young ninja.

"Oh... Well if you say so I'll team up with Naruto." Korra replied, a little distraught that she didn't get what she wanted, but didn't mind nonetheless.

Gohan, Naruto, and Korra entered their fighting stances. Korra decided to use her water bending form to make use of the lake nearby, her form was elegant her feet firm on the ground yet allowed swift movement, her hands were flat shaped one outstretched in front of the other, her left palm facing Gohan.

Gohan outstretched his palm toward them, a bright blue ball of energy gathered in front of it. Suddenly it shot forward with blinding speed, Korra switched form immediately, slamming her foot down and causing a wall of earth to erupt from the ground and block the Ki blast.

She didn't get the desired effect as even through the Ki blast was blocked, the wall of earth shattered due to the forceful explosive power of Ki energy.

But Korra made use of this, and bended the shattered earth pieces back at Gohan. The saiyan hybrid saw the incoming projectiles and crossed his arms over his chest gathering Ki energy before throwing his arms to his side and yelled.

"Ahhhhh!" Gohan yelled, a Ki aura burst into existence channeling at rapid speeds which made the contacting earth shards grind into dust. Gohan then stopped only to get whipped in the back by a seemingly floating stream of water, causing him to once again crash face first into the ground.

*Cough* "Word to self, Korra's attacks can't be sensed." Gohan coughed a bit of dirt out of his mouth. Gohan's saiyan hearing perked up as he heard the sound of flying objects head his direction. Quickly, got up and back flipped before landing back on the ground and glanced to his previous spot to see some shuriken.

"Don't forget about me!" Naruto yelled. Gohan grinned, Korra stood determined, and Jaina just continued to read her book.


	3. Chpt 3: Ruins in the Cavern

Chapter 3: Ruins in the Cavern

Korra was having one of the hardest training session of her life. Including her limited air bending training before she was transported to this strange world, Korra couldn't remember a single spar coming close to the sheer power and skill Gohan displayed with every offensive and defensive technique. She is a bit jealous, but yet it excited her at the same time to know that she could spar with someone on par with her abilities as the Avatar.

The Avatar ducked, narrowly dodging Gohan's kick. She thrusted her hand forward, fire appearing around it, toward Gohan's abdomen. But the half saiyan jumped back from her attack causing her to miss. Korra frowned a bit at the speed Gohan had at his disposal that made most of her attacks for naught. Suddenly, Naruto jumped over her head with half a dozen clones following him, all charging at Gohan with those black knives of his.

"How many of those knives do you have!?" Gohan yelled at Naruto.

"They're kunai, and I got plenty!" Naruto yelled back, the clones and Naruto attacked Gohan with many slices from their kunai. Gohan brought out his sword, blocking the many kunai strikes with more speed than skill. However, lack of experience with a sword soon caught up with him and even through his saiyan skin is tough, the many slices proved to make some cuts.

Korra decided not to stand there and quickly made her way closer to the lake, once there her fluid motions of water bending allowed her to rise the water from the lake. With quick thinking, she separated the water into many droplets before sending them at Gohan. Knowing well that water droplets wouldn't do much to Gohan, she then froze the rushing droplets into needles of ice.

With Gohan's back turned from Korra's attack, Naruto saw the needles coming in at high speeds, and jumped from Gohan at the last possible second. Gohan only had that second to wonder what Naruto was jumping away for, before he was stricken with many ice attacks from behind. He fell to the ground in pain.

Korra's eyes widened as she didn't expect them to actually pierce into Gohan's skin. She and Naruto rushed to Gohan's side.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away! You alright?" Korra questioned.

A stomach growled from Gohan's direction. "Yeah... My back hurts and I'm hungry, um... Do me a favor and take any needles out?"

Korra looked over Gohan's back to see that only a couple needles managed to stick into the half saiyan's back, while the rest were shattered across the dirt.

Naruto then commented. "Ouch... Um, I'm not good with needles... Korra are you?"

"Yeah, I have some knowledge." She replied, grasping onto a needle and pulling it out gradually.

Gohan nodded. "That's good, just keep doing it like that."

Korra pulled out the other five needles before sighing in relief that she did it all correctly. Then she saw a tiny bit blood at the needle tips and looked at Gohan before asking.

"Do you want to me to heal you? I've learned healing from my water bending teacher Katara." Korra said.

Gohan replied, "Really? That's useful! Do please go ahead."

"Awesome, then we can eat afterward! I'll go search for some food in the forest." Naruto said, before heading off, his clones that were training before on Chakra control dispelled, giving him the experience of tree climbing.

Korra grabbed a bucket, that she had borrowed from Fairy village, of clear water from the stream going into the lake, she brought it to Gohan and then bended some water onto his back, his shirt already removed. She noticed some of the holes from the needles were already beginning to heal over.

"You heal fast." Korra complimented, the water glowed white as it healed all of Gohan's injuries.

"I know, thanks." Gohan replied, watching in fascination at the speed of which Korra healed his minor wounds. Through not close to the recovery rate of the Senzu beans or Dende's own healing abilities, it was quite impressive to see powers used in the art of rejuvenation. Korra ended her healing in only a few seconds later, already finished.

"No problem. " Korra then punched Gohan's shoulder in a friendly matter. "But next time try to dodge it!"

Gohan grinned, before nodding at Korra.

* * *

*pluck*

Naruto plucked some bananas off the tree to bring back, he had gathered some berries but was unsure if they were edible for human consumption. He jumped down the tree, his feet covered with Chakra as he landed on the ground safely.

'Monkey plucking bananas like it's suppose to?' A deep dark chuckle resounded throughout Naruto's mind.

Naruto frowned mentally, 'Shut up fuzz ball.' He thought back.

'You brat! I am Kyuubi, greatest of the tailed beasts! Once I'm free of this accursed seal I will rip your soul to shreds and destroy Kohona! I'll take pleasure in killing your friends off slowly!' The Kyuubi yelled at Naruto.

'Yeah sure you will.' Naruto replied unconvinced.

'You rotten, weak, insufferable little-' Naruto cut the mental link to his tenant.

Naruto returned to his teammates location, a fire had been lit by Korra and some more fish had been gathered by Gohan. Jaina was craving some sticks to use as utensils with a knife.

"Hey, got some food." Naruto said, placing the items he gathered onto the fallen log.

"Awesome, Jaina how are those utensils?" Gohan asked.

"Hn, they're ready." The Dragon Knight replied, giving the utensils to Gohan.

Naruto took one and placed it into a fish's mouth, which he then stuck into the ground next to the fire so it can cook gradually. He looked over at his teammates, who were doing the same thing. He reviewed over them in his thoughts.

First, Gohan, Naruto liked him, he was quite cooperative and friendly. He was also willing to help out and the spar from before showed him how much strength he had, which he had plenty of, probably close to high level chunin. Naruto thought Gohan would've been a great Shinobi for Kohona if he was born there. Gohan had a kekkei genkai as well, the Oozaru limit as he called it. What it meant or did besides conserve energy, Naruto didn't know.

Next was Korra, another teammate of this group, she was competitive but friendly as well. Through Naruto guessed she thought himself a bit of a idiot, he was used to it. Naruto had to admit, her bending was very interesting, and she didn't appear to wear down from using it continuously like Chakra did.

Lastly is Jaina, she reminded him of Sasuke, personality-wise. She didn't seem interested or driven to help the group in... Whatever they were summoned here for. She's only shown the ability to use kenjutsu, or swordsmanship, in her fighting skills. Jaina claimed to do magic however, and Naruto didn't doubt her. Naruto hoped she would get to contribute to the team more then just grudgingly doing so.

Naruto took his now cooked fish, some fruit, and some fresh water and started eating, seeing the others do the same. After a few minutes when everyone's stomachs were satisfied, Jaina spoke up.

"Let's review over our current objective since we are all here." She then continued, "We are to head toward the Fairy capital where we will request audience with the authorities to gain knowledge on what's going on in this world, and if we can be returned to our own individual ones... Anyone disagree with this plan?" Neither Naruto, nor anyone else said anything. "Alright, we should have a supply check to see what we have. Gohan, what do you have on person?" She asked.

Gohan reached behind his waist and pulled out a small brown bag, he untied the string and looked into it.

"I have a dozen Senzu beans, and my sword. But that's about all." Gohan said.

Jaina shot a curious glance at the half saiyan. "Senzu beans?"

"Oh, sorry! Forgot you guys didn't know about them." Gohan paused for a second, thinking of a way to explain it. "Senzu beans are magical beans, they can fill you for both your food and water needs for fourteen days, restore all wounds no matter how severe in seconds, and also they taste like fish." He explained. "Oh, to give you guys fair warning. Senzu beans do not cure illness or disease, and take at least seven seconds to take full effect. Basically, don't get hit before the seconds are up."

Everyone blinked around Gohan, before Korra spoke up.

"Wow, just... Those sound really useful." She said, not having any other words for it.

Naruto only nodded. "What Sakura would've given to get one of those beans and make a garden of them."

"I agree, you should save those for dire situations." Jaina said. Gohan nodded and tied up the sack before replacing it back on his waist.

Jaina looked toward Naruto and asked of the ninja. "Alright... Naruto, what do you have?"

Naruto opened his pouch and examined the items within, the ninja was glad he had restocked before going to eat ramen back at Kohona. "Two sets of kunai, a set of shuriken, enough explosion tags to level a small village, and a small container of military ration and blood pills." 'And what remains of granny Tsunada's necklace.' Naruto mentally added. "Blood pills replenish blood supply while rations replenishes Chakra, which I only have use for."

"The rest are self-explanatory from the spar and battle earlier." Jaina noted.

Everyone looked toward Korra.

"I don't have anything of value." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

*Crack*

"What was that?" Naruto questioned.

*Crrrrumph!"

Suddenly, the ground collapsed beneath the group, sending the four heroes plummeting down a hole in the earth as it shook apart and reshifted, closing the crack that formed and sucked in the heroes with tons of rock.

* * *

Tumbling down the tunnel of rock and dirt, deeper and deeper into Equis, our four heroes finally crashed into what appeared to be the floor of a giant cavern. A minor earthquake continued to happen, dropped down rocks and collapsing the passageway that brought them here.

Gohan looked up to see the sunlight blocked as the exit filled with boulders of many sizes. It wasn't that Gohan couldn't easily burst his way out of the blocked tunnel, the problem resided in getting out without hurting, or killing, his fellow companions. Gohan's expertise in knowledge and study of the geographical layout of this cavern that his group fell into, revealed that the rocks were unstable, if something or someone tried to dig and break their way out of cavern the whole thing would collapsed onto them.

Gohan knew he could survive, but doubt filled his mind when he looked to his now standing friends.

"No problem, I'll just earth bend us out of here!" The Avatar, Korra, said with confidence.

She threw her fist upward like a punch, and the rocks started moving, however the instability of the earth around them reacted. Gohan, thanks to his enhanced saiyan senses, managed to see Korra react in a quick and precise manner as she moved her feet a bit to the right and her right arm shot forward, stopping the falling rocks from crushing both herself and Naruto and allowed the two to move out of the way.

"Don't do any earth bending, the cavern cannot handle pressure from anything without trying to crush us in here." Gohan explained.

"Yeah, figured as much when I felt the earth around me." Korra said, looking toward Naruto. "You okay?"

"I'm fine! No few pebbles going to knock me down!" Naruto boasted.

"Here we go." Jaina suddenly spoke, and came forth from the darkness with a unlighted torch. "You, Korra is it? Light this torch." She demanded of the Avatar.

Korra begrudgingly burst forth a bit of fire, lighting the torch up and the surrounding area. The Avatar then held her hand upward, and conjured forth a nicely sized flame, helping the torch push away the darkness so the group can see.

Jaina turned around, and started heading down the cavern. She only took a slight glance at the group's direction and said. "Let's go, I found the entrance to some ruins just right ahead of us. Korra, stay in the middle of the group to help provide a light source." Jaina switched torch hands and put the torch in her left hand.

"There was no need for a torch you know..." Korra said, raising her hand which held the flame in her palm to show her reasoning.

"Hn." Jaina made a annoying reply.

"Ugh, I hate that reply!" Naruto complained "Don't worry about her Korra, she's just one of those-"

"I can do what I want because it's the better method than yours no matter what you say?" Gohan answered.

Naruto pointed at Gohan as he looked at Korra. "Exactly!"

Korra giggled slightly at the comedic way in which both the boys tried to comfort her. The group followed the 'leader' Jaina through the caverns tunnel and came upon a mysterious entrance made of brown and green stones engraved with artistic lines that swirled lively throughout the architecture. A somehow unrusted small iron gate block the group from entering the unexplored ruins.

'Like that is going to stop us.' Gohan thought as he watched Jaina look around before pulling a chain that opened the iron gate. Allowing passage to the ruins of whatever made the place. As the heroes passed through the gateway, they were greeted by a sight to behold.

All around them, like magic, small yet perfectly placed stone lanterns lit up with burnt orange colored fires. Revealing the entirety of the ruins consisting of beautifully painted or engraved pictures on the walls that stretched all around the cylinder shaped roof. The roof had an ancient feeling, everything had that feeling, of being in a building with a story to tell.

The whole ruined room was made of green stone, probably from the moss and age the craftsmanship had endured over the centuries, the center was a huge circular floor with six strange symbols, each having some sort of word underneath it's symbol. The first symbol looked like a miniature butterfly, colored in pink. Next symbol shape is an orange painted apple, following that icon is three cyan colored gems. The fourth symbol gave the appearance of lightning, colored in a blue hue. The last being a balloon, while in the middle of all five symbols, is a purplish star surrounded by other mini stars.

The exit out of the room was a strange door seemingly made of obsidian, no handle nor any switch could be found near it.

"Where are we?" Korra questioned, looking all around at the many depictions of long lost stories painted along the ceiling.

"Ruins, hundreds, or thousands of years old." Jaina answered, walking to the middle of room and glancing at the floor artwork. The Dragon Knight looked upward at the pictures, rolling her eyes along the images from left to right, then right to left, turning around to be able to see it all.

"I've never seen some place like this ever before." Naruto commented, his sight following along the flames of the stone lanterns

"This looks amazing, it's like we're in a adventuring novel." Gohan said looking around in awe. "What're suppose these pictures are telling us?"

Jaina replied. "Well, the first picture is definitely human. So it's safe to say humans have been in this world in the past. When you look at the next, it's a group of humans seeming to channel magic into the center of the room. The next picture indicated the symbols that are on the floor, so the ancient humans probably created those relics here." She pointed toward a picture. "Those images seem to show what each individual relic means."

The stone sketches varied from each other, some clearer to pick off than others. The balloon one easily indicated Laughter from the characters on the picture expressions. Another seemed to be a person helping nurse others to health, Kindness seemed the most likely meaning. Following it was several miniature events of a person being by another person's side, even in the face of death, Loyalty perhaps? Yet another one seemed to easily indicate Generosity with the giving of gifts. The last one seemed to be some sort of talk, then following through, Honesty seemed most likely with all the others being similar. The purple star was painfully obviously Magic.

"Laughter, Kindness, Loyalty, Honesty, Generosity, Honesty, and then Magic? What is this, some sort of review on positive sentient traits?" Jaina said.

The other three hero kids looked at Jaina in mild surprise.

"Did you just make a joke?" Naruto questioned in disbelief.

"Oh ha ha." Jaina replied to his disbelief.

Gohan and Korra snicker in amusement at the joking manner of Naruto's question to Jaina's own.

"We should continue." Gohan advised, "The Darkness won't stand idle as we explore here." He continued, reminding the group of their newest foe.

"He's correct, search out for a lever or hidden button." Jaina said.

Korra rolled her eyes, and put a bit of pressure in her right foot, feeling the ground around them. She closed her eyes as she sensed the earth's vibrations, and behold a small tile just next to her, shaped as one of the miniature stars of the Element of Magic happened to be the switch.

She pressed her left foot down onto the star picture, and felt the tile slide downward slightly. A small rumbling and the obsidian doorway blocking a long pitch black hallway opened up. Then the sound of a spark of electricity burnt out, all the magical fires disappeared, leaving the pre-teen heroes in the dark.

Before the group could manage to create a light source for themselves, above the newly revealed hallway, crystals shone brightly blue, lighting the way down the hallway. The group joined back up and journeyed through the hallway.

* * *

Jaina Draconis, Dragon Knight of Rivellon, ruler of the Battle Tower, and other assorted titles from her feats in the past entered the newest room with the rest of the group. The room, appeared to be a library. However the library's age worn down upon many of the scrolls, tomes, books, and other assorted literature. And shelves upon shelves were cracked, fallen apart, or simply destroyed.

She picked up a book, and found the pages rubbed down, purposely destroyed. "Such a waste of knowledge for it to get destroyed." She placed the book into a shelf. Before starting to walk through the library, looking for undamaged books.

Naruto absently passed through the many tomes, books, and other pieces. 'Not really a fan of reading... ' He thought as a excuse.

Jaina pushed aside broken wooden planks before coming across a glass case with four items in it, all undamaged and perfectly preserved. Two were scrolls, from the size of the rolls they contained a fair amount of illustration, another was a tome, probably a spell book to aid her skills. The last, a small notebook, most likely an journal.

Jaina pulled a small knife from a sheath hidden behind her back waist. The dragon knight pricked the edge of the case with the knife before prying it open professionally. Reaching into the case and pulling out one of the scrolls, she untied the knot keeping it rolled together and opened it up. Her assumptions were correct, the scroll showed illustrations of techniques, however they seemed to be focused on hand signs and manipulation of Naruto's energy called Chakra.

Rolling the scroll back up, she grasped the spell tome and placed it into one of her enchanted bagging, a bag she had enchanted in her time as a Dragon Slayer to hold items far effectively then a mere chest. Jaina then called to her acquaintance party members. "Over here, I have items that might spark your interest."

Gohan, Naruto, and Korra, traversed through the ruined library and came across Jaina and the glass case. Jaina handed the scroll she carried to the Shinobi Naruto, who unrolled it. Naruto's eyes widened at the techniques displayed in this scroll.

"This is a ninjutsu scroll! Wind techniques and lightning techniques!" Naruto said in amazement, and some excitement at the possibilities of learning more jutsu. "Some of these techniques I've never heard or seen before... " He said, looking through the scroll.

Jaina passed a scroll to Korra, the one with a green swirl on it. Korra opened the scroll, and she looked in surprise at the teachings within.

"This is a air bending scroll." She glanced at all the forms, "Wow, can't wait to try that out."

Gohan grasped the journal, he flipped through the pages, gathering glimpses of the contents within. He closed the book, confusion apparent in his face at the what appeared to be a journal written about Ki energy.

"What kind of library are we in?" Gohan questioned.

"These ancient humans seemed to have collected knowledge from other dimensions, pity that most of it was destroyed." Jaina eyes found a exit leading to the surface. "Come, the exit lies just ahead."

Korra, the Avatar, noticed how everything around her seemed to slow down. Suddenly she felt her world twist and turn into a different setting.

_Aang, Katara, Sokka, and the Professor along with Momo, looked onto the great knowledge spirit. The spirit was three men tall, with black feathers running along it's body, his face was made of white feathers and his eyes were pitch black with no irises. They walked toward the spirit owl, Sokka speaking up._

_"Are you the spirit that brought this library to the physical world?" The non-bender, Sokka, asked._

_"Indeed, I am Wan Shi Tong. He who knows ten thousand things, and you are obviously humans which by the way are no longer permitted in my study." The owl said with utmost authority._

_Aang looked up to Wan Shi Tong and asked. "What do you have against humans?"_

_"Hmmpfh, Humans only bother learning other things to get the edge on other humans, like that fire bender who came to this place years ago, looking to destroy his enemy." Wan Shi Tong necked stretched outward right to Sokka's figure. "So, who are you trying to destroy?" He questioned, a slight tint of anger in his tone._

_"W-What? No, no, no, we're not trying to destroy, we're not into that!" Sokka lied, shaking his hands in false innocence._

_"Then why have you come here?" The Spirit questioned further._

_"Um, knowledge for knowledge's... Sake?" He lied, sweat dropping down his face._

_"If your going to lie to a old knowing spirit being, you should at least put some effort into it- Korra, Korra!"_

"Korra, you alright? You zoned out there." Gohan asked in concern.

"Wha- Gohan? Where did everyone go?" Korra asked, looking around for the spirit and people she saw.

"Everyone is right here Korra." Gohan said, Naruto looking in confusion, and Jaina not really caring.

"Let's go already, this place is boring me!" Naruto whined.

They all laughed, except Jaina, and the group of heroes headed up the stone staircase toward the light overhead. The four heroes covered their eyes from the blinding light of a noon timed sun, and behold they were finally free from being underground. Glancing around, they found out the ruins brought them at the very edge of the forest. They looked forward to see a grassland, filled with few trees spaced outward from each other and a river running down a set of hills. However, further exception gave them the sight of three roads from many directions colliding into what appeared to be a sizable town with a fortified wooden palisade wall.

Only, a quarter of the wall was on fire, or destroyed completely, and surrounding buildings were under siege.

The town was being attacked on the right side by a small-sized army from The Darkness.

"Well, looks like we have a town to save." Gohan commented.


End file.
